ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Amblimation was still open?
We all know that Amblimation was the animation production arm of Amblin Entertainment that only made three films before shutting down in 1997. But what if Amblimation managed to stay open? What if the studio managed to make a fortune for acclaim? This is what should've happened... Differences between the real life version and alternate reality version *Amblinmation would been founded in 1984, during the production of An American Tail. *''An American Tail'', The Land Before Time and All Dogs Go to Heaven (which would been made in Speirberg's deal with Don Bluth) would been Amblimation's first three feature films. *Don Bluth would've been involved as a creative consultant on An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and as a director (with Simon Wells) on The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. **In addition, Sullivan Bluth Studios would've co-produced and co-animated both films. **''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' would've premiered in theaters and had a much different plot in the alternate reality version. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' would've take place in 1940, a year after where the first film took place (rather than present day), and David, a boy from the real-life version of the film, would be replaced by Anne-Marie from the first film. *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' and Balto would perform much better at the box office. *''The Little Rascals'' would've been and animated film rather than an live-action film (due to their cartoony nature). **''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'', Jem and the Holograms, The BFG, and The House with a Clock in its Walls (which were all live-action films in real-life) would also be animated (despite different reasons.) **Unlike the real-life live-action film versions, all five animated films would've been more critically and commercially successful. **Some scenes in How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The BFG and The House with a Clock in its Walls are toned down in the alternate reality version. *''Cats'' (the real-life cancelled project that Amblimation had planned before shutting down) would've been produced and released in 1997. **However, it will have a 2019 live action remake. **This animated film should've came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success that the Disney Renaissance has made. *''The Prince of Egypt'', The Road to El Dorado, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas would've been co-produced and co-animated by DreamWorks Animation. *There would be an animated film adaption of Flat Stanley in 2004. *Amblimation would've remastered it's on-screen logo in 2008. It would later be reanimated in 2019 for the studio's 30th anniversary. *The Kung Fu Panda and How to Train Your Dragon films, Trolls and its 2020 sequel Trolls World Tour and Rise of the Guardians would've been fully produced by this studio. **''Rise of the Guardians'' would also have a much better marketing campaign and would perform well at the box office. (giving Amblimation an opportunity for a sequel that would release in 2018.) ***The sequel to Rise of the Guardians will take place several months after the first film. *With the exception of the Kung Fu Panda films, How to Train Your Dragon films, The Adventures of Tintin and Me and My Shadow (which uses both 2D and CGI animation), all of Amblimation's films are done in traditional animation. *Amblimation would've provided additional pre-production for The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, The Tale of Despereaux and all of Illumination Entertainment (2010-present) and DreamWorks Animation's films (2019-present). List of films Theatrical films *''An American Tail'' (1986, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Land Before Time'' (1998, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1992, co-produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994, co-produced by King World and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Balto'' (1995, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Cats'' (1997, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000, co-produced by Imagine Entertainment, distributed by Universal pictures) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by DreamWorks Pictures) *''Flat Stanley'' (2004, co-produced by Amblin and Imagine Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Curious George'' (2006, co-produced by Amblin and Imagine Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Little Engine that Could'' (2011, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, Wingnut Films and Nickelodeon Movies, distributed by Columbia Pictures and Paramount Pictures) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The Wanderer'' (2013, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, Allspark Pictures, Blumhouse Productions, and SB Projects, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Trolls'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''The BFG'' (2016, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, Reliance Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) *''The House with a Clock in its Walls'' (2018, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Rise of the Guardians: Season Two'' (2018, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Trolls World Tour'' (2020, co-produced by Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Me and My Shadow'' (2020, co-produced by DreamWorks Animation and Amblin Entertainment, distributed by Universal Pictures) Direct-to-video films * Television shows Television specials Additional work *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008, provided additional pre-production) *''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me'' (2010, provided additional pre-production) *''Hop'' (2011, provided additional pre-production) *''The Lorax'' (2012, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013, provided additional pre-production) *''Minions'' (2015, provided additional pre-production) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016, provided additional pre-production) *''Sing'' (2016, provided additional pre-production) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017, provided additional pre-production) *''The Grinch'' (2018, provided additional pre-production) *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' (2019, provided additional pre-production) *''Abominable'' (2019, provided additional pre-production) Poll Do you like this theory? Yes No Category:What If? Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:SC01real's ideas